Annoying
by Peace Faith
Summary: Prefemslash. Sharpay was annoying. That was the opinion Taylor McKessie had for her until the summer she got that job at Lava Springs, and what happens when the Golden Couple starts to fall apart? Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi. Hints of Shaylor, Trelsi, Ryella
1. Irritation

_Summary: Sharpay Evans was annoying. That was the opinion Taylor McKessie had for her until the summer she got that job at Lava Springs, a__nd what happens when the Golden Couple starts to fall apart?_

_Pairings: Canon (Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi) but won't stay that way. __If you are a hugh Troyella fan and think they are the best couple ever and they would never fight or break-up, you shouldn't read this and should probably go back and watch the movies because you are missing a hugh part of the story. _

_Timeline: About a week or two after the second movie. I'm going to put it as they get out of school the begining of June maybe even a little earlier. States farther south get out of school earlier, right? because it's warm, right? I'm also going to say that the whole movie only takes place in about a week, two at the most, so it's not even July yet when the movie is over. Plenty of time for drama and "summer romance". _

_A/n: This is dedicated to StillThereForMe because I was reading their profile and I got to the part about Shaylor and I was inspired, or maybe it is just a thank you. Whatever the case may be, enjoy!_

"_Annoying"_

Chapter 1: "Irritation"

Sharpay Evans was annoying. At least that was the opinion Taylor McKessie had for the 5'3", well 5'7", once you count the heels and the hair, blonde girl. This feeling was set back when they were both in the same third grade class and she stole her snack and pulled her hair everyday.

The next year they were in separate classes and they rarely saw each other. This situation continued right until their junior year of high school.

It was slightly changed when the whole "callbacks" thing happened. Taylor noticed that Sharpay had changed. She was still annoying, but now she was egotistical and just plain old mean.

However, it didn't matter because the school year was over. Summer had started and things were supposed to get better. Taylor had a job with her friends at a fancy country club. It was the last summer they together had before they truly had to worry about college and the future, not saying Taylor hadn't spend many hours with preparation, because she already had everything in its place. She needed to make the best of their first and last summer together.

Of course things could never go right for Taylor. She, and what seemed to be the rest of the East High student body, just happened to get hired by the country club that Sharpay's parents owned. Taylor knew that there was something up and Sharpay just was the root of it. She was right, but when it came to Sharpay's schemes Taylor could always see right through them.

The whole "Star Dazzle" talent show thing was annoying. Poor Gabriella.

Taylor didn't believe that Sharpay was trying to better herself afterwards. Even though she gave the award to Ryan, she had a feeling that nothing was going to change.

She was right again, nevertheless things still changed since everything always changes.

It wasn't Sharpay that changed; it was the world around her. He twin, who made friends with the Wildcats while she was ignoring him, was spending more time with said boys. Plus her three friends, aptly known as "The Sharpettes" to some, went back to their own family's country clubs, which left Sharpay alone.

--

Sharpay had a relatively short attention span when it came to ordinary activities. She could only sit by the pool for some many hours a day. That was when she had someone to talk to. These days she didn't. Therefore, she was rarely there unless when she was tanning. Which was barely an activity itself.

She was uninterested with reading magazines. She didn't care about Britney, J-lo or Paris. They were just inadequate versions of her, and what was the point in practically looking in a mirror unless one were checking one's appearance?

She didn't like watching television. It felt like a waste of a time when there were better, more fulfilling things out there.

She couldn't practice anything musically because Ryan was with the Wildcats when they weren't working. And when they were he wasn't anywhere she looked or he was busy practicing baseball. Since he was practically obsessed with since the employee game. Which was not a bad thing, just an inconvenient one, because when it came to physical activities like golf or even baseball, she didn't want to play them. She was fantastic at both, but it was relatively slow paced and dry. She needed something excited.

She was bored. She was reduced to people watching. They were there and she needed something to do while getting a tan. She saw the members walking around. They were like zombies. They needed excitement, like she did. They needed activities that stimulated their minds, like she did.

She secretly wanted everyone to be happy. She liked to think of herself as a humanitarian. She thought of ways to think of ways to get them what they needed.

Finally she had a perfect idea to satisfy both their needs.

--

Sharpay speedily walked down the hall toward the yoga room. He mother was there as usual and she needed to clear her brilliant idea with her first.

"Mother, can I talk to you?" she asked standing at the end of a yoga mat.

Her mother stood up, "what do you need pumpkin?"

"I had a brilliant idea. How about I become the new Activities Coordinator? This place needs a new pace and a dash of fabulous." She said eagerly smiling and nodding.

Her mother stood there a moment as if in deep thought, then finally said, "That's a wonderful idea, but we already have someone doing that."

"I know, but we can just fire them and give me it instead," she said like it was no big deal.

Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes, "Pumpkin, I thought you learned something from what happened a couple weeks ago."

"I know, but this is different. Please!" She whined.

Again she was silent, but then she had an epiphany, "I'll let you work with them. You can be their assistant." She said happily. She knew her daughter didn't have that many close friends that she went to school with, so this could help push her towards them.

"But mother..." She started, but she cut off.

"That is my decision, and if you don't like it you don't have to do anything." She said with a twinge of anger Sharpay hasn't seen from her mother in a long time.

"Fine whatever." She said walking away defeated.

--

"Miss Mckessie," Mr. Fulton called, "I need to speak with you a moment."

Taylor was not bothered at all, her position called for a lot of one on one conversations with this man. She just wasn't ready for this information.

"What do you need?" She asked eager for whatever job she was to be given.

"Starting tomorrow you will be having an assistant," He informed her.

Immediately all emotion in her face was changed to worry, "Is there something wrong with my performance?"

"No, it's nothing like that, the head of the board just thought it would be a good idea," He said correcting her.

"Oh, that's good. Could you by chance tell me who it is?" She asked cautiously.

"Miss Evans."

--

Taylor was furious. She knew Sharpay was up to something. She was a self-centered bitch and she was clearly trying to steal her job. Taylor also knew that she was good at her job. She rather liked it and decided that she wasn't going to let some Barbie doll take it away without a fight. The fact that she even had to go through this was utterly annoying.

_tbc…_

* * *

_A/n: This chapter is nothing compared to the rest of the story, so don't give up because you hate it. I kind of hate it myself but you have to start somewhere and set the stage. Just to warn you this is like a rough draft, so it will go through some revising at a later date. This is the first one of a lengthy series. I'm looking for a beta to help me with this story, so if you are interested I would love to have you help. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Assumption

_Summary: Sharpay Evans was annoying. That was the opinion Taylor McKessie had for her until the summer she got that job at Lava Springs, a__nd what happens when the Golden Couple starts to fall apart?_

_A/n: Okay so this story takes place on two days but more on the second day. this is the same day as the first chapter for the most part. Anyways enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2: "Assumption" 

"So you think she's trying to ruin your life?" Gabriella asked while they were eating during their break.

"Yes, what else does she do?" Taylor asked back referring to Sharpay.

"I don't know, but I think she's changed since--"

"Since she tried to steal your boyfriend from right under your nose?"

"Yeah, exactly. " Gabriella said not quiet grasping her point, "I don't know why you hate her so much, she's always been decent to me."

"Gabriella, don't be fooled, I know you haven't been here that long, but you don't know the real Sharpay. She may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing slut faced ho-bag, but in reality, she's so much more than that."

"That's a little harsh."

"Yeah, sorry about that." She said realizing the depth of the statement, "I have no idea where that came from."

"Maybe you could just try to get along with her."

"Ha you're funny, plus I'm not the one who started this she is." Taylor said getting defensive.

"Sure, but you should just come out and ask her if she is planning anything." Gabriella said trying to help her friend.

"That would be a waste of time."

"Why?"

"Because she is planning something. I've already told you that." Taylor said getting annoyed with Gabriella's sugary sweetness.

"I think you are just paranoid."

Taylor looked at her watch, "I think it's time for you to get back to the pool." It wasn't truly time, but Taylor didn't want to hear what Gabriella was saying.

"Okay, see you later." Gabriella said picking up her stuff. She didn't get that far before she turned around, "You should try to get along with her." She advised then walked away.

There was no way that Taylor was going to listen to her. Even of she was right.

--

Sharpay was brainstorming new ideas for different events; she had few great one so far and was excited to do something for a place she's spent all of her summers at since she could remember when someone knocked on the door to her suite. She opened up the door.

It was Ryan.

"Hey," She said going back to her desk.

Ryan looked over her shoulder, "What 'cha doing?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just putting together a few ideas for my new job," She informed him.

"Oh yeah, you're the new 'Activities Coordinator,'" He said regally.

"Don't mock me," She told him, "Plus it's 'Assistant Activities Coordinator' to you."

Ryan stifled a laugh, "I wasn't, but come on. I can't imagine you doing this for long."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean besides theatre, which isn't too static, you have never stayed with anything for long," He said plopping down on the couch.

"Still don't know what you mean by that." She said. She was only really half listening to him. Moreover, she didn't have time to decipher what he was getting at.

"Remember when we were seven and you wanted to--"

She cut him off recollecting what he was getting at, "Please don't remind me of that," she refused to let him go any further down memory lane, "Besides, this is different," She said.

"Sure, but do you know this job is just making sure everyone knows the different times of events, not actually planning anything?"

"Actually I looked in the job manual and it says, "After receiving the appropriate approval one can create new events as long as they don't conflict with the current ones,'" She quoted, "I guess whoever is doing the job now doesn't know that."

"Do you even know who you are working with?"

"Yeah, isn't it Martha or Taylor?" She asked honestly unsure, "I know it's a girl."

"It's Taylor," he informed her, "Remember she practically hates you."

"Hate is a strong word. She doesn't know me, so she doesn't have a right to have an opinion."

"That's true, but you do…have done…did the same thing," Ryan said unsure of what verb tense to use.

"You know you're no help. I'm trying to make the best of this situation and you are making it worse," She said turning around to face him, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to see if you wanted to play catch or something."

"I thought you had the Wildcats for that?"

"They're on the clocks," He said a little disappointed, "I'd rather play with you anyways."

"I'm kind of busy right now."

"Come on, please, I barely see you anymore and with this new job, I'll never see you. I miss you Shar," He said seriously.

She always gave in to Ryan when he talked like that, "Fine, just let me finish this idea and change."

"Okay I'll meet you out there. See you in an hour?" He kidded getting up.

"If don't stop talking then yes," She threw a pen at him.

He caught it, "You have to be a little faster than that."

She threw another pen, "Just leave already," she laughed.

He did not catch the last one and set the one in his hand on the couch, "Okay stop with the attacked. See ya," He said and left the room.

"So Taylor is the Activities Coordinator," She said to the empty room.

She was never friends with Taylor. She never really talked to Taylor before. At least not that she could remember. And technically, they were friends because she was friends with Ryan who was friends with Gabriella who was friends with Taylor. She considered her and Ryan friends as well as siblings.

So she didn't know what Ryan meant by her hating her. She knew some people hated her, but that was just because they were jealous of her. Why would Taylor be jealous?

Taylor was smart. She was defiantly on her way to being number one in the class. She had a lot of different things going for her. She could see if Taylor was ugly then she would have a reason, but she was pretty. Even beautiful if she wore the right make-up and clothes.

_Maybe she envies my perfect fashion sense? _Sharpay thought to herself. Taylor was a makeover waiting to happen. Sharpay wrote that down. She would have to remember that.

Sharpay got up and went to her dresser. She grabbed the perfect outfit. Matching but not too obnoxious. She dressed and was ready to leave in no time at all. She could take her time like usually, but Ryan didn't care what she looked like.

She left the whole Activities Coordinator thing there. She would get back to it as soon as she had a chance to.

_tbc…_

* * *

_A/n: Did you catch the Mean Girls reference? I love that movie. Next chapter they meet._


	3. Defense

_Summary: Sharpay Evans was annoying. That was the opinion Taylor McKessie had for her until the summer she got that job at Lava Springs, a__nd what happens when the Golden Couple starts to fall apart?_

_A/n: Here's Chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. I know in the first chapters it was going back and forth between Sharpay and Taylor's POVs, but in this chapter that ends and we get some other people starting to get involved (it's explained more at the bottom.) Enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 3: "Defense" 

Taylor stared at her home phone. It was mocking her. She didn't know how but it was. It sat there dying to be picked up. Dying to be dialed on. Dying to connect to another line. Dying to be talked into. To feel someone's warm breathe on its receiver. To feel the vibration of sounds wave throughout itself.

She knew she looked ridiculous sitting there like that that early in the morning, but she didn't care. She was contemplating calling in sick. It wasn't a complete lie because she wasn't feeling right, but that wasn't because she was sick. She didn't want to go to work. She didn't want to deal with whatever waited for her. She loved her job. Now, however, it was changed, invaded, defaced, debased, demoralized and destroyed.

Okay, she was being dramatic, but she had every right to be. If Sharpay wasn't such a horrible person she would make an effort to be nice to her.

She didn't even know why Sharpay wanted to do this job. It was just a bunch of typing, then handing out said notices. And if she was really lucky she would post them on the bulletin boards, but on the whole, it was a boring job. The pay was decent, not like money mattered to her anyway. Nevertheless, it was defiantly something someone like her didn't do.

Taylor didn't even know why she was willing to fight so hard for it. It was a job that no one in his or her right mind would want. Nonetheless, it was given to her and she had made it her own. Liked mentioned before she loved it.

There was no reason for her to skip. She would just have to see her the next time she worked. If she started not showing up then she would be fired or even worse, if she gave up, Sharpay would win and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. Sharpay could not win.

So she got ready for work. She recently received her license and had her own car, so she drove herself there, arriving quicker than she wanted too. She knew she had to suck it up. She knew that evil girl would be waiting for her. To rub her face in what she was doing. She entered the doors to the kitchen.

There was no sign of Sharpay. She wondered what she was up to. Wondered what she was doing. She was supposed to be here. She looked around.

She saw Gabriella and waved. She was waiting for Troy who had a knack for being late. Even after the whole fiasco early that summer, that boy was still late for everything. He should learn not to take on so many different things or Gabriella should listen to that list of boy rules.

She saw Chad and blew a kiss. He caught it and put it in his pocket, to save it for later. He was so great. Everything a girl could ask for, but there was a problem. He still hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend. They had been on dates, a lot of them actually. Mostly doubles with Gabriella and Troy. Still it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a boyfriend something official. She wanted a sense of normalcy. She needed it for many different reasons. She knew that being with Chad would make everything perfect.

He walked over, "You wanna do something tonight? Just the two of us."

Sometimes she thought he could read her mind, "I would love that, if I'm still alive."

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Sharpay is trying to take over my job. I don't even know why. It's her family's place and she can do whatever she wants, but she comes after me," Taylor said complaining.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight," he said smiling, "I should get to work before Fulton comes in."

She said bye and went to the clock to punch in. She knew first hand, how crazy Fulton could be. She knew that if you were one minute late and he would write you up. And three strikes and you were out, as he said in the beginning of the summer. He wasn't a bad guy, it was just his job and he had to get that pay check.

After she clocked in she and looked around there was still no sign of Sharpay, so she decided to go ahead and start he day of work. She went to the little room that had only a computer, printer and copier in it. When she opened the door she saw a certain blonde girl typing away on the brand new computer.

--

Gabriella was furious. She decided it would be best to take the long way to the pool to blow off some steam. Troy had stood her up once again and it was getting old. He was supposed to meet her before work, but he didn't show.

"He could always be running late," she mumbled to herself as she walked through the room with the piano, "but he should at least have the decency to call."

"If you talk to yourself like that people are going to think you're crazy," a voice said.

She jumped slightly from the scare of someone then looked up to see Ryan Evans sitting at the piano.

"Don't scare me like that," she said half serious, half laughing.

"Sorry, but I was just minding my business and you come in here all crazy and now I'm wondering why you were talking to yourself."

"Oh it's nothing just Troy being Troy and deciding be a jerk again."

Ryan's face lowered, "Come here beautiful and sit next to me," he said motioning to her, "He's a great guy, you know he's not a jerk."

She sat down next to him, "If he wasn't a jerk than why does he always do this to me?"

"Because he's a guy and doesn't know any better," he said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"But you're a guy, you're so nice and know exactly what to say, it doesn't make sense."

"I'm different than most guys," he said not wanting to elaborate on it anymore, so he changed the topic, "Troy loves you even if he doesn't show it the best way."

Gabriella turned and embraced the blond boy tightly, "thanks you really do know how to make me feel better," she said pulling away and looked at her watch, "I should be getting to the pool, see you later?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

Ryan knew if Sharpay found out he was trying to keep Troy and Gabriella together she would be pissed, but he couldn't deny those eyes, "Sure," he finally said defeated.

"Great, bye," she said hugging him once more then getting up and leaving the room.

tbc…

* * *

_A/n: I am sincerely sorry for the long delay. However as collateral for the lack of updates I have finally got an outline for this series, so the updates will be coming faster. As a little bonus the series will contain at least twelve couples out of the ten kids, so you guys do the math for that one and not all will be reciprocated. And I know last chapter I said that I was going to have them meet, but I preferred to have another couple be introduced. Next chapter it will happen, I promise. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Confrontation

_Summary: Sharpay Evans was annoying. That was the opinion Taylor McKessie had for her until the summer she got that job at Lava Springs, and what happens when the Golden Couple starts to fall apart?_

_A/n: Why is everyone so polite? Or am I just making them that way? Anyways enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 4: "Confrontation"

Taylor stared at her for a moment in shock. She could not believe that she had the audacity to come into what she liked to call her "office" without asking. Well it was technically hers too since they were sharing the job now, but still, she had no right. She just couldn't believe it. She decided that now was a time to give Sharpay a piece of her mind.

Sharpay heard her come in and turned around slightly in the computer chair to make sure it was who she thought it was, "Hey, I decided to start a little early, if you don't mind." She said as she continued typing away on the computer.

Taylor didn't say anything. She had gotten herself ready for several different situations, but this was not one of them thus leaving her completely unprepared, which was something she never was, or could stand to be.

She could tell that Sharpay was sick of waiting for her to say something, because she handed her a stack of papers, "I finished most of the list that was sitting here for today, these just need to posted and handed out."

Taylor again just stared at her. This situation was going to make her head explode. First, she invaded her space, and now she did all her work. That was too far, "Thanks, but are you sure you did it right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I did it right. What do think I'm retarded or something?" Sharpay said as if the darker girl accused her of selling drugs.

That tone of voice put Taylor over the edge, "I don't know what you are trying to do. If you woke up and needed to decide whose life to ruin this week and I'm pretty much the only one that you haven't, so you thought you give it a try, however, it's not going to work on me, so stop trying," she said not louder than her regular voice, but with that attitude that anyone would know that she meant business.

The blonde girl stood up and turned around, "Excuse me, but you have no right to talk to me like that. My parents hired you to work for them and I can get you fired just like that," She said snapping her fingers.

"Yea, but you work for them now, so I can talk to you anyway I want," she said getting in her face.

"You really think so?" The other girl spited as she got equally in her face causing her to slightly towering over Taylor.

"Yeah I do," She shot back, there was no way she was backing down, "and you know what else--" she started to say, but was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Miss McKessie, Miss Evans," Fulton said walking down the hallway. The room itself was partially blocked off from the rest of the world, so there was a slim chance he didn't hear them, "It's so good to see you two working together so nicely," he said stopping at the doorway, "or at least that's what will be happening from this moment on," he paused, "Understood Ladies?" He asked.

"Yes sir," the both chimed at the same time.

"Good," he said then left, but not before saying, "Now get back to work."

Taylor turned around and Sharpay had not sat back down. Instead, she was grabbing her purse.

"I'm done. I was only trying to help, and you treat me like this, and they say I'm the one made of ice," she said, then pushed her way through and was gone before Taylor could register what just happened.

--

Troy Bolton sped walked through the kitchen to the cards to time in. He was twenty minutes late.

His truck had broken down and his cell phone was dying when it happened and he only really had enough battery for one call, so he called his parents, so they could come get him.

Once his dad got there, he asked to use his phone, but Mr. Bolton forgot in the rush of things, leaving Troy out of luck.

He had even gotten up early too, so he could meet up with Gabriella like he had promised, but alas another plan foiled by irony.

In his rushing around, he bumped into Kelsi Nielsen.

"Sorry," he said catching her and her book of loose papers and half-finished song that was knocked out of her hands. Not a single piece falling out of order.

"Thanks," she said shyly taking it from him, and then started to walk away.

He called back to her, "Have you seen Gabriella?" he asked.

She shook her head negatively.

"Thanks anyways," he said before being tapped on the shoulder by Fulton.

"Hello, Mr. Bolton," he said.

"I can explain," Troy started, "See my truck broke down and my phone died. I meant to call I really did--"

"Mr. Bolton, I trust whatever story you are in the midst of telling is fascinating, but I can only deal with one major crisis a day. Therefore, I am going to let this slide with the time not here docked from you pay and this warning. Don't let it happen again," he said then continued his rounds.

Troy quickly got to the clock and slid his card, not wanting any more money taken away.

When he looked and saw that the small pianist was still standing there smiling and stifling a laugh.

"You think that's funny?" He asked walking over to her.

"No, not at all," she laughed backing away.

"I'll give you something to laugh about," He said engulfing the girl in his arms and began to tickle her midsection. Luckily, Jason Cross, Kelsi's boyfriend, was elsewhere in the large kitchen and didn't see them.

Kelsi was extremely ticklish, "Stop it, I'm sorry, I am, please," she said in-between laughs.

"Do you mean it?" he asked keeping with the attack.

"Yes," She said, but he didn't loosen his grip. She tried to free herself by moving her legs, but the only thing that happened was the music book she was holding fell and papers went all over the place.

Troy let go and immediately went to the ground to help, "I didn't mean for that to happen," he said as Kelsi went to the ground also.

"It's okay, happens all the time," she said not looking at him, but rather at the papers she was brushing into a messy pile, "now I get to spend another three hours organizing them."

"I'm real sorry," he said adding the pile he gathered to hers as they both stood up, "let me make it up to you."

"No, I said it's okay," she declined.

"Come on, I insist. Let me help you fix it," he said ignoring her resistance.

"It will take twice as long if someone helps," she informed him.

"Okay, then let me buy you lunch," he offered.

"I don't know," she said warily.

"I wont take no for an answer," he persisted. He felt bad about giving her a lengthy amount of work to do, "It's the least I can do."

"Fine," she surrendered.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," he said, "Your break is at one, right?"

"Yeah," she said, "I should get to work before Fulton comes back and yells at me too."

"He wasn't yelling at me he was reprimanding me," Troy said trying to make it sound better.

"Whatever you say, bye Troy," she said laughing.

"Bye," he said grabbing an apron and going into the dining room. Happy that his day had gotten better.

tbc...

* * *

_A/n: what's that I smell? Is that another pairing? No it can't be… can it? I just don't know. No, but seriously, if it gets confusing please tell me, and I'll cut down on the POV changing and the other pairings. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Loyalty

_Summary: Sharpay Evans was annoying. That was the opinion Taylor McKessie had for her until the summer she got that job at Lava Springs, and what happens when the Golden Couple starts to fall apart?_

_A/n: This one is a little longer than usually and that is why it took a little longer to come out. Also it's kind of a filler chapter for the Shaylor. There are about two or three chapters left to this. I have seven chapters lined up, but the next two are supposed to be pretty lengthy, so I might stretch it out to eight. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: "Loyalty" 

Sharpay was embarrassed. She hated showing any sign of weakness in front of anyone besides Ryan. And she wasn't too fond of that either. It wasn't part of her way of life. She enjoyed being the strong, fierce and sometimes bitchy leading lady of East High. 

She didn't expect the first day to go the way it did. She wasn't sure what she expected. Maybe she did, somewhere in her mind, expect this to happen or maybe she expected everything to be peachy. She wasn't quiet sure. She left it up to Taylor what was going to happen.

It was no secret they weren't friends. They weren't even on that good of speaking terms or any other type of terms there were. For being in the same grade since kindergarten, she barely knew her. All she knew was her academic record and that she was Gabriella's best friend. Neither of which excited the princess over a slight yawn. However, she thought she was a nice person, if not nice then at least a decent person, but perhaps she was wrong. Maybe she judged the darker girl too quickly.

She rushed through the kitchen not wanting to be seen by any of the wildcats. She didn't want to talk to them now more than ever.

She rushed so quickly she bumped into Kelsi knocking her book out of her hand. Papers flew everywhere.

"What the hell," she heard the smaller girl say as she kept walking. She didn't look back and she didn't feel bad. Kelsi should've have been watching where she was going. She would hear from Ryan about that later, but she didn't go back to help. Ever since earlier in the summer he had become something like a spokesperson for them and it was annoying.

She finally reached her suite and locked the door right after her. She took the notebook that she had filled with ideas for the job and threw it in the garbage can by the desk. She was done with this attempt at helping anyone. She wasn't programmed like that. You can't change a tiger's stripes. She was not meant for public service and she wasn't meant to work with someone who had a will.

Ryan let her walk all over him for the most part. He did everything she wanted him to exactly when she wanted him to do it. There was only one little glitch, and she was still not over it, but she made sure it would never happen again. Besides, she knew she had gone to far that time.

Taylor had a mind of her own and a strong one with that. Sharpay should have thought about it before trying to do anything. She should have wanted to be a lifeguard. At least Montez would let you do anything to her as long as it had nothing to do with Bolton.

There was no use in wondering what could have been. She was stuck where she was. However much she wanted to just quit and not go back, she felt this want to be there. She was drawn to the darker girl and she wanted to know why. She kept on telling herself that it was because she wanted to be friends with her, but she knew there was something more about it. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She went to the garbage can and remover the notebook and put it on the desk. She was in it for the long haul or until she couldn't stand it anymore. She wouldn't let one little argument and some harsh words stop her. She went to the large bed and lay down. She had been up for too many stressful hours and decided a nap would get her back on the right track.

---

Today was a slow day for the dining room. The beginning of the week was always relatively dead and with the impending rain later, the regulars and not so regulars did not want to spend their day in a country club that was mostly for playing golf, spending lazy hours by the pool and other various outdoor activities.

It was bad for the business because they had so many servers on and half of them weren't even working. Chad and Troy were sitting at one of the tables all their side work was done and they were bored.

"You think I should go apologize?" Troy asked after explaining to Chad what happened earlier in the morning leavening out the part about Kelsi.

"Obviously," he simply stated.

"But I didn't do anything this time."

"That's not the point. She thinks you did. When I saw her this morning she didn't look to happy."

"She didn't look happy?" he asked.

"She looked completely miserable. Like a little kid that waited all night for Santa, but he never came."

"But she knows how shitty my car is," Troy said.

"You should have at least called her," Chad said taking a sip of his lemonade.

"I told you my phone died!" the lack of support he was receiving from his so-called best friend was aggravating him. After he was done with this whole Gabriella-Car mess, he was going to rethink the people he held nearest to him.

"That still doesn't matter. If you wanted to call you would have found a way," Chad said taking another sip.

Troy didn't say anything for a moment, "Damn it, I have to apologize," he realized that the only way to make things better was to do that yet again. He looked around, "Do you think if I go now it would be alright?"

Chad shook his head, "Yeah, if anyone comes looking for you I'll just tell them you're in the bathroom."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver," he said then ran off in the direction of the pool.

He and Gabriella have had a hard time, yet through it all they had stayed together. And that had only made them stronger as a couple.

It was understandable that she was upset for him not being there when he said he was going to be. He knew he had to apologize, but he didn't want to. No one ever wants to say there sorry to a loved one even if they did nothing too serious.

He walked out the door and noticed how dark the sky was getting. It was creepy how grey it was. He could tell that a storm was coming which would be a nice change for all the warm weather. They rarely had rain.

Troy shook his head and mentally reprimanded himself for going off topic. He had to think of a way to go through with it. He was not entirely sure how to approach the situation. He should take the "I've done you wrong. Can you ever forgive me?" road, but he was sick of always doing that and he was sure Gabriella was sick of falling for it.

He decided to just go to her tell her what happened and she would accept it and they would get on with their summer.

He rounded the last corner before the pool noting that the normal noises of child playing and people talking were not there. There's an eerie feeling to be around a lifeless pool and a dark grey sky.

He saw her sitting on the lifeguard chair high in the sky with her dark sunglasses on and a bright white hoodie wrapped around her. It was getting a little chilly from the lack of sun.

Not a single person was in the pool.

He walked to the bottom of the chair and called up to her, "Gabriella!" he shouted not sure if she could hear him.

"What do you want?" She said not looking down.

"To apologize for this morning."

"Why bother? It's not like you mean it," she said still keeping her position.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought it was going to be, "Can you come down, so we can discuss this like adults?" he asked. He didn't like not being on the same level.

She quickly remover her glasses and looked down at him, "When have we ever 'discussed' things 'like adults'?" she asked mocking out his word choice.

"Come on don't be like that. It wasn't my fault this--" he said but was cut of.

"Don't be like what?" She asked jumping down from her perch, "Like someone who is done playing someone else's games?" she asked walking towards him and he started to back up, "Or someone who is tired of waiting around and wasting her summer?" She asked moving towards him some more, "Or someone who is sick of you, Troy Bolton?"

"Honey, I'm sorry, I should have called, but I didn't have that option after my car broke down because my phone died too," he said trying to make her feel better. He did not know why she was giving him such a hard time.

"Good excuse Troy, but I'm sick of this. I just want the guy I met on New Year's Eve back," she said showing some weakness.

However, this made Troy angry. He was the same person he was back then. He had changed for what he believed was for the better. And there was no way he was going back to the way things were before, "Too bad. That Troy Bolton is gone and never coming back. This is the guy you have now," he said trying to be civil still.

"I don't like him," she stated.

"Don't act all high and mighty because you've changed too, and I haven't said anything about it," he said back.

"Whatever, I have to get back to my job," she said turning around.

Troy was silent for a moment. This wasn't the way he wanted things to go, but he was still angry, "So we're going to end things like always: You giving up and me trying to make it better?" He asked somberly.

"I guess so," she said then climbed back up the ladder.

Troy started to walk away, but turned around and yelled, "Don't expect me to come crawling back this time," he said then left the pool. Missing the tears in Gabriella's eyes as she put her sunglasses back on.

_A/n: Holy longest chapter ever! Lol it's not that long, but it was supposed to be longer, but I cut it down because it's almost 2,000 words and that's a lot. I know this is Shaylor and Troyella, but I have a Gabpay, so if you like Gabpay go read it in "The Switch Board". I've gotten like one review and I'm kind of disappointed because that took me two months to finish and I like it a lot. Anyways, thanks for reading!_


	6. Remorse

_Summary: Sharpay Evans was annoying. That was the opinion Taylor McKessie had for her until the summer she got that job at Lava Springs, and what happens when the Golden Couple starts to fall apart?_

_A/n: I make myself sick. This chapter is Ryella heavy with a side of… nothing because the Shaylor in this piece is practically nonexistent. What makes it worse is it's Gabriella-centric and I don't even like her that much. Believe me though, there will be tons of Shaylor in my next ones to make up for it. This Chapter is boring to me. It's lot of text and basically no dialogue or action. I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 6: "Remorse"

Taylor was happy. She had stuck up for her job before it got out of control. She didn't even feel bad.

Okay, she felt a little bad. The look Sharpay had given her and what she said made her want to think otherwise. She knew that this was just an act and Sharpay wasn't a good person.

There was no way Taylor was made of ice. She was a nice, smart reasonable girl. Who made the right move. She needed to keep herself about something else so she didn't over think it and end up going to apologize to the other girl.

Taylor looked down at the stack of papers she was handed before. They were for a special midsummer picnic. They looked good. The font fit it perfectly. The color scheme on the original copy was just right. The watermark was beautiful. They were the best-looking flyers she had ever seen before. If she were a member, she would definitely try to attend. However, there was one little mistake. Sharpay had forgotten to put the time and place. Besides the missing information, they were perfect.

She sat down at the desk and started looking for a pen to fill in the missing information. There was no need to waste all that paper for a few missed words.

Before she had the chance to find a pen she found a small bag with a card on the front addressed to her.

The bag contained a few shiny candies, a very expensive looking pen, a tube of lip-gloss, and a few other items.

She took the card off the front and opened it. Reading it, she instantly felt guilty.

It read in Sharpay's scripty handwriting:

_Taylor,_

_I'm so happy to get a chance to work with you. I have a few ideas to make this job a lot more enjoyable and fulfilling. I know you will love the gifts. I picked them all out with you in mind. The lip-gloss is mocha flavored and I know it will look great with your skin tone. Can't wait to work with you! _

_xoxo Sharpay _

Taylor didn't expect the card to be so friendly.

_It's just an act. _She said to herself. She knew it was just an act. She couldn't be so bad to everyone, but so good to her at the same time.

True Sharpay had been mean to others, but looking back, she had never really been mean to Taylor directly except for when she downgraded her and her fellow science and mathletes. Which wasn't even that direct.

That didn't matter though. She was a mean girl. One that definitely not to be trusted. But something in the back of her mind wanted to believe her.

She grabbed the pen from the bag and started to fix the flyers. It wrote good. It made her handwriting look one hundred time better looking. She looked at the bag. It was mocking her like the phone did before.

The face that Sharpay gave her right before she left ran through her mind.

_She so gorgeous. _Taylor thought then immediately shook her head, not wanting any of those thoughts to cloud up this situations. Even if they were completely true. But the face still got to her. Something in her mind shifted.

She needed to find Sharpay. She needed to talk to her. She needed to know a couple of things.

The work on the desk that was half done needed to be finished by her lunch break. If it wasn't, both Sharpay and herself would be in trouble and she didn't need that on top of everything,

She retrieved the list. It was almost done. She got to work, hopefully wasting the time until one where she can look for the blonde.

--

Gabriella hated confrontation, but since she moved to Albuquerque it seems like that is all she has done. From the large events like, the callbacks and the talent show, to the smaller ones, like the fights with Troy, she couldn't think of a better way to sum up her seven months there but with confrontation.

It wasn't that she didn't like living there. It was her favorite place so far. Mainly because she made a lot of friends so quickly.

However, now a days she didn't see them as often as would have liked to. Taylor, who was like an instant sister to her, she rarely had time to see because their jobs were so different. Kelsi and Martha were good friends too but Kelsi was so wrapped up in her music and she and Martha didn't really have that much in common. She liked to believe that Sharpay was her friend now, but time could only tell that one. Everyone else she didn't know as well, except for Ryan of course.

Ryan always had time for her. She loved talking to him and spending time together. They talked about real things like music, fashion, certain television shows that pertained to the aforementioned, movies, life, dancing, school, the Wildcats and various other things. However, when sports, especially basketball, came up into the conversation, it was usually dissing it or she was complaining about Troy again.

She did that a lot, but Ryan never seemed to mind. He would complain about Sharpay when he was mad at her or she did something stupid. They would generally make each other feel better. They shared everything or at least she believed they shared everything. They had gotten very close in the short amount of time since the talent show.

Everyday they would talk more and more throughout the day. At first, it was for a few moments while passing. Then it was during lunch. Then it was before work and lunch. Then it was whenever she saw him and she would invite him to hang out after work or when she had off.

Troy had only once spent anytime with Gabriella when Ryan was also there. She knew he was jealous.

_He should be. _She thought to herself from her chair. Ryan was what every girl wanted. He was gorgeous. Slender and muscular. Beautiful voice. A great dancer. A better dresser. Such a great outlook on life. A wonderful personality. He was so bright and with it that sometimes she thought his dumb act was just a show for Sharpay to make her feel better. He did value his family very high. Even if they weren't the closest household.

Sometime, more times like now after she just had a fight with Troy, she wished she met Ryan at the ski lodge as opposed to Troy because he was the real deal. She never let herself think about it too hard because she was a firm believer of everything having a reason for happening. The grass is not always greener on the other side.

And she loved her boyfriend. Even if he was an inconsiderate jerk.

She glanced down at her watch realizing it was about quarter to one and time for her lunch break that was only made better with the time she got to spend with Ryan.

She jumped down for her chair. She looked to the sky. The rain hadn't started yet, but if it were going to, it would be soon.

She started to take the walk to the locker room to get her lunch that her mother packed for her. It was creamy peanut butter and strawberry jelly on wheat cut right down the middle, carrot sticks, honey wheat pretzels and an extra brownie so Ryan could have one too. Her mother has made her the same meal for lunch everyday since around second grade when they started to move around a lot. She liked the one constant in her rather sporadic life. She liked to believe it was her mother's way of showing her she didn't like pulling her only child out of school after school.

She went to the bathroom to check her appearance. She was hurt by Troy so much today that she was afraid it was starting to show. She wiped off the speared eyeliner and ruined mascara. She applied new cosmetics that she had retrieved from her locker and fixed her hair.

She didn't want people to feel bad for her because of Troy's stupid ass. Least of all Ryan.

If Troy wanted to be "The New but Not So Improved Troy" still then she would let him do it on his own. She cared about him more than any other boyfriend she had ever had, but he wasn't the same anymore and she wasn't happy.

She was much happier spending time with friends, or rather friend.

She knew she had some feelings for the blond dancer, but she also knew it was wrong. She didn't want to be one of those girls.

_I can still be friends with him, right?_ She thought as she returned her belongings to the locker and retrieved the lunch.

She went to the clock to timeout while she ate. She was a few minutes early, but she didn't care. She was bored sitting by the empty pool.

She went to the room that was for employees to eat. She wasn't going to eat outside like always because it was windy and the weather.

She went to a vending machine to buy a drink. Besides the happiness she felt that had to do with Ryan, she was completely miserable. She has a sad look in her eyes and she didn't have the same spring in her step. She kept on trying to think happy for Ryan's sake, but she kept on coming up short. This thing with Troy was pulling a number on her.

Gabriella was angry with him, but sad about the current status of their relationship. She hated not knowing where there stood officially. The words "breaking-up" or "over" were never used so that meant they were still together right? The way Troy sound made it seem like he was done with the relationship. Maybe it was just another fight and in an hour or two, they would be back together.

She down and started to pull out her lunch. The clock on the wall seemed to tick slower as she waited for Ryan. She was all alone in the small room glad that the majority of the Wildcats usually took their lunch breaks at 12:30. She still had some time to wait.

--

Taylor finished the last of the corrections and looked at the clock. It was a little bit before one. Perfect timing for finding Sharpay.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen. She had no idea where the girl would be.

_Perhaps she was by the pool? _She thought to herself, but when she looked out the window, she saw that the weather was not right for that. She had heard something of Sharpay having her own suite in the building, but was unsure of where it was. She decided that she would look in the kitchen. She needed to sign out anyways.

When she got there, she saw Ryan walking through.

She stopped him, "Hey, umm… Do you know… where you sister is?" She asked awkwardly. She didn't know why she was acting that way. It's not like there was anything weird about her asking that question.

"No idea," he said, "You might want to try her suite," he offered.

It was true, "Where is it?" she asked. He gave her the directions and it was rather close.

Before he was done he asked, "Have you seen Gabriella?"

"No, but she's not outside," It was getting bad out, "She might be in the break room," she offered back to him.

"Okay, thanks," he said as they parted ways.

She walked to the clock. Kelsi was standing there as if waiting for someone, "Hey," she said to the girl as she swiped her card.

"Hey, have you seen Troy?" she asked shyly.

"He decided to show up today?" she asked. She was still not fond of the golden boy. She only tolerated him because he was dating her best friend.

"Yeah, we're supposed to have lunch," she said quietly.

Taylor was too focused on her own situation to let herself get angry over Troy's actions, "I'm sorry I don't know. Good luck thought," she said walking away before waiting for her response.

She glanced down the hallway that led to Sharpay's room. She took a deep breathe and started the long procession.

--

Gabriella wasn't sure how long she sat there before Ryan stuck his head in the door as if looking for someone but knowing that they were most likely not there.

She waved to him.

"I wasn't sure where you would be," he said sitting down next her at the round table.

"Good thing you looked in here then," she answered back trying to smile but failing horribly.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay," she gave in, "It's Troy. We got into a huge earlier. I think he might have broken-up with me," she said holding back all her tears.

"Oh my," he said putting his arms around the her, "It's okay."

She shivered from the touch, no matter how innocent it was. She definitely had feelings for this boy.

She let out a few tears.

He said wiping her cheek, "In no time at all he'll come back to find you to apologize and things will be all better."

"How do you know?" she said looking down. If she looked him in the eye, she would do something she didn't want to do.

"You two were made for each other. He'll figure out the error of his ways and then comeback," he said placing a hand under her chin and lifting her head to look at him.

_Those eyes._ His bright blue eyes shined differently than Troy's. She had to close her eyes to stop the torture, "What if he doesn't?" she asked.

"Then he doesn't know what a great girl you are," he said back as if it was the most honest words he had ever spoken.

_Why does he have to be so perfect? _She asked herself opening her eyes.

He smiled back. She couldn't resist him. She leaned forward. Not too much because of the close proximity, but enough to close the gap between their lips. She realized what she was doing and pulled away quickly.

Ryan's face looked completely shocked.

Gabriella quickly got up and ran to the door while mumbling, "Sorry," she had messed everything up. She got to the door and Kelsi was standing there with the same face that Ryan still had on his face.

_A/n: What a coincidence that so many people were looking for other people and Kelsi standing there. What a coincidence indeed. I really don't like this chapter, but it's necessary for the story. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
